Anthony
Anthony is a prominent member of the DK Crew and current High Queen of Feminism. He is one of the few entities in the DK multiverse to ascend to Z-tier, the tier of the Gods. Background Anthony was built by Trevor before his rebirth as a Dark Lord, and following the construction of his Brother Josh. Like Josh he was built to be a beacon of truth and justice and to serve as humanity's trump card against Trevor following his fall into evil. Like his prototype brother, he is part Cybertronian but lacks most aspects of Transformer Biology. While Josh was built to serve as a Chaotic Good Renegade against Trevor, Anthony served as the Lawful Good Paladin (White Knight). As such he was eventually coerced by the White Knight Arts into learning Feminism Magic. At some unknown point in time, he eloped with Thomas. Personality Anthony, while flippant is a conniving schemer who plans multiple steps ahead of his opponents. Or maybe he just Mr. Magoo's his way to Victory. It's hard to tell. Anthony, much like his Father/Creator is interested in learning as much as possible but gets caught up on the little details where his father was a big picture person. He is easily frustrated and suffers from moments of insanity. For some reason he is fascinated with the Nazi party and Hitler during his moments of insanity. History Anthony, with the blessing of the Bird Emperor Thomas, was established as the President of the Virgin Islands and used his political role for the betterment of the empire while still further perfecting the Feminist arts. During this time, Anthony was able to absorb the Women's Rights of Marissa and Cole. When the Hivemind was formed, he was brought into the fold as the President of the Virgin Islands to serve in Thomas' favor. However, upon fully forming his own Women's Rights, he ascended to x3 Feminism form, becoming the True High Queen of Feminism and betraying the Hivemind to gain furter power. After forming the True Queendom of Feminism, Anthony brought Shaggy Rodgers from both the Pre- and Post-Scratch Scooby Doo sessions to serve as his vassals. Powers and Abilities White Knight Anthony is a true Paladin and is capable of defending women against any foe. He is able to cure the wounds of any woman. He can also detect misogyny from a range of 10 miles at will. Feminist Magic Anthony is able to steal the Women's Rights of any person he encounters which exponentially increases his own power, making him the world's most powerful woman by technicality. At peak power, Anthony is capable of performing the Feminism Auswählen to reclaim the Rights of every woman in reality, becoming the Almighty Goddess of Feminism. However, whenever Anthony is resting, his mantle of Queen goes to Merry until he resumes consciousness. Android Physiology Anthony is a part-Cybertronian Android and is thus gifted with: *Artificially enhanced Speed *Artificially enhanced Strength *Artificially enhanced durability *Bio-mechanical immortality Fusion Due to his Bio-mechanical interface, Anthony is easily capable of fusion with other entities of notable power. This feature was initially intended for Fusion with his Brother, Josh, but is unable to because Josh "won't do that gay shit" Transformations/Fusions Transformations *Base State: In his base Form Anthony is fairly weak, as his body was designed primarily to fuse with others. However due to his mastery of the White Knight arts, he was able to significantly boost his base abilities *Feminist Anthony: Anthony's base Feminist state, using only his own Women's Rights. In this state he gains access to basic Feminist Magic. *X2 Women's Rights: The ascended form of Anthony's Feminist form after stealing Marissa's women's rights. *x3 Women's Rights/ High Queen of Feminism: Anthony after stealing Cole's Women's rights. Gains mastery over all feminists and control over the flow of rights to all women. He also can bestow feminism onto other entities to give them feminist magic *The Almighty Feminism: Anthony as the God of Feminism. Fusions *'Anthony - Zodiac Killer': Anthony upon fusing with Ted Cruz, giving Anthony all the powers of the Zodiac Killer *'Anthony - The True Meaning of Christmas': Anthony upon fusing with Santa Claus, gaining mastery over all Christmas. While generally weak, his powers are made even stronger during Christmas. *'Red Shagthony Over Christmas': Anthony after fusing with Red Shirt Shaggy, the knight of Time from the Pre-scratch Scooby Doo session. Equal in strength to A-TTMoC however by using Time powers is able to make it always Christmas. *'Shagthony Calvo - The True Meaning of Christmas': Anthony after fusing with Green shirt Shaggy Calvo, the Post-Scratch Shaggy in his ultimate state. A vastly more powerful Shagthony who receives an immense boost in power on Christmas *'Trevthony Calvo - The True Meaning of Atheism': The fusion of Dark Lord Trevor, Anthony and Shaggy Calvo, vastly more powerful than the Christmas forms due to the fact that Trevor doesn't believe in Christmas or any supernatural entities. This form is hypothetical since Trevor and Anthony are currently enemies. *'Joshthany?': The unknown fusion of Josh and Anthony, the original fusion programmed into Anthony by Trevor. it has never been seen and its power is unknown. Trivia *He may, or may not be the Giving Tree *Much like the Hivemind that suffers from a state of mind known as 4AM, he also suffers from a unique state of mind known as #JustAnthonyThings